BTM
(the episode begins with SpongeBo, Patrick, LightBob and Sandy entering Goo Lagoon) SpongeBob: Ah, what a perfect sunny day for spending the day at the beach with your closest friends. Sandy: Aww, thanks. LightBob: He was talking to me, (slaps Sandy) HE'S MINE! Patrick: I beg to differ. SpongeBob: Guys, stop arguing! Let's just try to relax and have some fun! Sandy: 'Relax', you say? Who put you on the planet? I'm gonna go over with the boys and lift some weights, wanna come? Patrick: Eww, that's gross! SpongeBob: Patrick! Let's try and keep it PG! Patrick: Sorry, but we've made that joke loads of times before! Sandy: So, y'all not coming? SpongeBob: Nah, I'm gonna head over to the juice bar. Sandy: Suit yourself, I hear Redfoo's handing out autographs. (leaves) LightBob: So, we gonna get juice? SpongeBob: Why not? (notices someone performing) Oh look, guys! Kelpy G's performing! Patrick: That damn fool. Travis is more likeable. SpongeBob: Who's Travis? Patrick: Have you forgotten? It was not long ago The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie happened. SpongeBob: What have I told you about breaking the fourth wall? Patrick: Sorry. (cut to them walking to the Juice Bar while they recite parts of Owl City's Fireflies leading up to the first verse like the meme, then they notice something) LightBob: Hey, who's that over there? SpongeBob: Oh no. LightBob: Who is it? Is he an antagonist? SpongeBob: No, he's worse than that! He's- he's- he's- HE'S BEHIND THE MEME! LightBob: I don't get it. Patrick: SpongeBob, you might be overreacting. It's not like he's Jake Paul or JoJo Siwa. Though what's wrong with Jake Paul anyway? England is clearly a city! SpongeBob: (worried) No guys- LightBob: I'm a girl. SpongeBob: (worried, pause) No peeps, you don't understand! He likes to turn memes into education, he educates people about memes, he's the line between normies and non-normies for crying out loud! He ruins the fun that making and sharing memes is for everyone! He's the meme equivalent of- OH NO! AND RIGHT OVER THERE IS VAILSKIBUM! Patrick: It's the end of the world! LightBob: No, the end of the world was July 28th. Patrick: DON'T YOU GO MAKE FUN OF THE GREATEST MOVIE OF ALL TIME! SpongeBob: Anyway, memes' lives are at stake and we have to save them! Who's with me? Patrick: You had me at steak! (cut to the trio spying on Behind The Meme behind the Juice Bar) SpongeBob: Look at him, with his rainbow thumbnails white font. How are we gonna come out victorious? Patrick: WE KILL HIM! (takes out a chainsaw and waves it around) SpongeBob: (facepalms) Why don't we take a more simple route like getting him away from the beach. LightBob: Yeah, that sounds really simple and kinda makes this episode's plot sound stupid. Patrick: (pause) So SHE gets away with it? (cut to the trio sneaking up on Behind the Meme and his gang) Behind the Meme: Thank you so very much to my viewers who take time out of their day to not only watch my videos but leave comments to suggest what video they would- Patrick: HEY GUYS! THERE'S SOME NEW DANK 'MAY-MAYS' AT THE KRUSTY KRAB! Behind the Memer 1: Dank memes? Behind the Memer 2: Let's go post them all over Facebook and Twitter! (they all rush over the Krusty Krab) LightBob: Ah, mission accomplished. You know, you were right. They were annoying.